A Chance Is All I need
by ILoveMyAttitudeProblem
Summary: It’s HanSean Han doesn’t die and is in love with Sean. Does Sean feel the same for Han?
1. Chapter 1

Challenge written

Rusty interested

Receive

This is an acceptance of a challange by Rei Tamashii. I'll try to write how she/he wants it written. But I'm going to be strait up with you all. I'm going to need a beta reader. But I will try my best to write a good story. It's Han/Sean Han doesn't die and is in love with Sean. Does Sean feel the same for Han?

I do not own anything. I do not get paid for writing this or any stories

A/N This is a challange from Rei Tamashii as I mentioned. I hope you like this story I accept criticism to help improve my story, but I will email you or explain in one of my update why I did something if necssary otherwise I'll try to improve by what you said. HAN WILL NOT BE DYING! Need a beta reader!

Warnings THIS IS SLASH YAOI MALE ON MALE whatever you want to call it. You don't like than don't any further.

Chapter 1

This story is going to start where DK is chasing Han and Sean. But just a bit of it. Not so great at these scene but that's why I'm here to practice

Sean's POV

Damn! he on my tail thought Sean .DK hitting me with his car. Han stops and decodes DK he's protecting me Why?. Sean! Sean! Neela cries I turn and look OMFG there people everywhere. I I honk my horn and lucky hit no one. I hear DK start firing his gun Ohh God be careful Han Please! Don't die you're my best friend. I smash into a car and am pushed to the side I get out in time to see Han hit by another car I see him moving trying to get out. There's a gas leak! NO it burst into flames. I hear sirens someone's called the police. They rush to Han. I hear one of them say "it's amazing but this guy is still alive he must have something important keeping him alive" one guy says in awe. Han alive! I think to myself. Another guy says "hey man he mumbling something" he says in concern. "what is it?" the other guy asks. Sean! Sean! I hear him calling out my name. I run toward him without a second thought. Hey kid you know him? Yeah I know him I answer. Is he gonna be ok? I ask worried. I don't know yet kid. The man looks at me in sympathy. You want to ride with him to the hospitable he asks me I nodded dumbly at him everything crashing down on me suddenly. And I felt like crying Han might die. I had a chance of going to prison laying over my head DK was out for my blood next I knew. I sat in the back with Han staring at his burned face and felt tear slip down my face Don't take from me God please I silently pray. Sean! He cries out again I grab his hand " I'm here Han I'm here. So don't you die on me you hear I ask him?"

He smiles softly at me before falling unconscious again. Once in the hospital I'm shoved into the waiting room. Where I can't seem to sit still and start pacing. I turn at the sound of footsteps to see a doctor coming toward me but than the door burst open and there stood… my father Damn1 am I gonna get it. I sigh and turn to look back at the doctor.

"well how is he doc? I ask him trying to act calm. He similes at me and say " he's stable right know and his burns should heal nicely with the slave I used. He's pretty bang up but he should live. He fighting that's for sure the doctor motion into the room he been asking for someone named Sean. I nod not assuring the doctor if I was or not Sean. I walk into the room and…

A/N hope you liked the first chapter I know it's short but I'm a fast updater, I don't want to write to much with too many mistakes so tell how I did without a beta reader. And I haven't been to sleep yet. So I hope this story is interesting to you and I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know it's been forever since I've update and I"m SO SO Sorry

and ii hope that you'll all forgive me. This chapter isn't beta but ii thought ii made you wait enough and just put the chapter up.

Chapter 2 Poor Han

I nod assuring the doctor if I was or not Sean.

I walk into the room and…

See a woman that looked alot like Han with long black

wavy hair and a light brown eyes instead of the dark

brown ones that Han has that holds such an intensity in them.

Her's seem more innocent and more but not completely carefree.

She turned to me in surprise and was about to speak

When Han interrupted with an Sean! I look to him and smile

lightly but upon seeing all his injuries I feel myself be

consumed with guilt and look down not feeling like I had the

strength to look him in the eyes. It was my fault he was like

this stuck in a hospitable with so many injuries he risked his

life to save mine.

The woman stands and says "So this is the man

that my older brother keeps asking for?

Well it's nice to met you. I'm Han's younger sister Mia"

I look at her and smile lightly in embarrassment. "Err yea

I suppose I am." "Well I'm going to go get a coffee quickly

Before mother gets here Mia says."

I hear a groan and see Han burying his

head into the blankets. I raise an eyebrow in question.

Mia laughs "our mother is very...overbearing I'm afraid." She explains.

"ARGG! Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow to inform her?" Han asks.

"And risk her going crazy on me no no no way!"

I stifle a laugh and receive two glares in return.

I raise my hands in surrender. Han sighs and gestures for me to

take a sit to the right of him. I walk up slowly and slip in a slightly uncomfortable leather chair. Mia walks out of the room

and I turn to look at Han and suddenly gush out. "Damn Han

I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" "Sean! Han yells calm down

It's not your fault It was my choice plus he was after me

first not you so I put you in danger. And for that I am also sorry."

I smile at him a real smile this time. He closes his eyes

and I realize he must be so tired I get up quietly but his arm and soft

voice stops me in my tracks. "Please stay he begs." I shiver at the feel

of his hand on me. I turn around and see his eyes that for some

reason I always find myself lost in and lean towards him but

a knock at the door bring me back to myself and I jump

away and stand to his side

The door opens and an older

woman that resembles Mia and an older man that two

looked like Mia and Han. "Mom! Dad!" "Oh my son!!"

The woman says rushed to his side and I just manage to

avoid getting caught in the middle of squishing Han time.

"Darling our son need air." The woman glares at Han's father

but lets go of Han with an apologetic smile as Han gasps for air

Giving his father a grateful look.

"And who is this?" Han's mother circles me as if debating

whether I'll look good with a new dress she bought.

Um My names Sean ma'am I answer nervously.

Hmmm Well I'm Han's mother you may call me Kari though.

I nod and answer with a "will do." She nods obviously satisfied

with my answer. "And this she says pointed to the other man in the

oom is my husband and Han's father Tachi."

He looks up form his conversation with Han at the sound of his name.

"You can call me by my name as well he says."

Before turning back to Han. But is interrupted as Mia slips

inside carrying 5 coffees. Mia quickly passes

the coffee to her as Kari exclaims Oh dear!!!!

And starts asking question after question so fast

How are you?

Where have you been?

How you found a boyfriend yet?

Have you met Sean yet?

How's work?

MOM!!!!!!!! Han and Mia yell out at the same time.

Sigh "I'm fine, I went to get coffee, No I don't have a boyfriend

Yes I met Sean and works going good. Anything else.

Not at the moment Kari says grabbing a coffee for herself.

Mia quickly flashes a relived expression on her face.

I stifle a snicker once again. Mia glare before passing me a coffee

and Han another. I grimace at the taste as I take a sip.

Gods do I hate Coffee I think. Han bursts out laughing

"Oh god the look on your face he gasps out."

"Hmm what? Mai says" confused. "Sean hates coffee Mia

Han answers for me." "Oh I'm so so sorry!."

I laugh lightly "It's no big deal really."

"Oh but I feel bad now."

"Don't worry about it."

"If your sure."

"I am I say.'

Then there's another knock on the door and Twinkie peeks his head

And spots me. "Umm hey Man your dad's here and he wants

to see you and a warning he doesn't look happy."

I wince but nod and say I'll be there in a minute.

I wave goodbye to Han and nod to Mia, Kari and Tachi

"It was nice to meet you all" I say as I left.

I walk out and once I'm in view my father crushes

Me in a hug. "Thank Gods your alright!!!"

I hug back confused. Lets go come and talk okay? He asks me.

I shake my head in a yes gesture before grabbing my bag from

Twinkie and walking out to my dad's truck. My thoughts wonder

too how things are going to go when I get home. Before all my thought

all my thought are wrapped with thought of Han.

PLEASE READ!!!

A/N I'm sorry once again for don't updating in so long.

Hope you liked this and I'll try to update later today!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sean's Pov

We arrive home in about fifth teen minutes.

It was now 2:35am. I really didn't want to have this conversation

with my father I just wanted to forget today but I knew better than

to say anything and simply went into the house and sat.

My father came in a moment later and sat in his brown leather chair

He sat looking at me for about five minutes before he asked.

"Do you want the Good news, the bad, or the shocking? "

I look at him and answer "Bad news, Shocking news and bad news.

"Okay here goes he says taking a deep breath

Bad new is your grounded for a week. Umm…I'm gay and

You can still go see your friend even though your grounded"

I stare at him in shock before burst into laughter. "oh man

I thought it was going to be much worst He looked at me and asked

"Your not mad or disgusted?" "What! Of course not!!!!"

Umm actually I might be too I say feeling myself blush.

"haha I didn't see that coming. Your mother has no chance

for grandchildren does she?" "No I don't think so. I says laughing lightly"

But umm dad? Don't tell her yet okay I ask.

And can I go to bed now? "Hmm ohh of course

go ahead and I won't say a word." Thanks I says stifling a

yawn and slip into my room and clasping on my bed tiredly.

I close my eyes to be assaulted with thought and images of Han

I gasp and open my eyes before turning around and slowly

I felt myself drift off still thinking about Han.

I wake up to a shrill voice and the sound of someone bagging on the door

that sounds strangely familiar. I stumble out of my room and see

dad looking at me with an confused looks I shrug in response before

yanking the door open and ushering her I slam the door shut and see

my father looking at my mother angrily.

"What do you think your doing

at five in the morning yelling and screaming at my door better yet

why are you in Japan?" "I've come to get my son that's what."

She answer back sounding like a prissy ass bitch.

"There's no way I'm going!" I yell back

"Oh come on honey I'm sorry I sent you to live with your father

but at the time it was for the best." "Still is! I yell back angrily."

I like here okay!? Well Honey think about it okay?

You of course finish your term here but then I'd like you

come live with your new father and I.

I already have a father I snap back. Before I said walking

Away into my room. I hear a few more angry yells before

everything went silent. I sigh in annoyance and decide to

get ready for school . as I open the door to leave for school. I see

Twinkie and Neela waiting for me and Twinkie passes e the jacket

I borrowed him a couple days ago that is actually Han oops.

I grab Twinkie's keys as my cars is in Han's Garage getting repaired.

Twinkie and Neela slid in and I start the car. Hoping to God Han's

alright and that the day goes by fats so that I can go see him.


End file.
